SuperLPHeroes Let's Plays and other projects
The members will occasionally record commentary for Let's Plays if there is a lack of footage for the races or if a member/s have still not got their race footage to Gold in time. Often two parts of a Lets Play are commentated over at a time, unlike the races any number of members can join for the commentary. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Super Mario RPG was the very first Lets Play the SuperLPHeroes recorded. It was recorded in several sessions with numerous members doing commentary at certain parts. The game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Playlist link Part 1-5: GoldGleeGamer1~CosmicMetaKnight~DjMo12 Part 6-7: GoldGleeGamer1~CosmicMetaKnight~DjMo12~Kurobei Part 8-9: GoldGleeGamer1~DjMo12 Part 10: GoldGleeGamer1~CosmicMetaKnight~Brightwolfz~Kurobei Part 11: GoldGleeGamer1~CosmicMetaKnight~DjMo12~Brightwolfz~Kurobei Part 12: GoldGleeGamer1~CosmicMetaKnight~DjMo12~ Kurobei Part 13: GoldGleeGamer1~DjMo12 Part 14-15: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51 Part 16: GoldGleeGamer1~DjMo12~Raiza51 Part 17-18: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~DjMo12~Raiza51 Part 19: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~Raiza51 Part 20: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51 Part 21-22: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~Raiza51 Part 23-25: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51 Part 26: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~Raiza51 Part 27-28: GoldGleeGamer1~DjMo12~Brightwolfz~Raiza51 Fortune Street Fortune Street was the second LP and it was the only one that GoldGleeGamer1 did not take part in. The entire LP was uploaded by Raiza51 and featured him, DjMo12, and Brightwolfz playing online in four boards using Standard Rules against one computer opponent. Kirby's Dream Land Kirby's Dream Land is the first game in the Kirby Dream Collection. Game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Commentary was done by GoldGleeGamer1 and Raiza51. Kirby's Adventure Kirby's Adventure is the second game in the Kirby Dream Collection. Game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Commentary was done by the following: Part 1: GoldGleeGamer1~DjMo12~Brightwolfz~Raiza51 Part 2: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~Raiza51 Part 3: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge Part 4: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~*ZeoLightning Part 5-8: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51 *ZeoLightning was a special guest that never appeared in a race and/or never became an official member of the channel. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby's Dream Land 2 is the third game in the Kirby Dream Collection. Game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Commentary was done by the following: Part 1-2: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51~*ZeoLightning Part 3-4: GoldGleeGamer1~Raiza51 Part 5-6: GoldGleeGamer1~RedemptionsEdge~Raiza51 Part 7-8: GoldGleeGamer1 *ZeoLightning was a special guest that never appeared in a race and/or never became an official member of the channel. *Parts 7 & 8 had no guest commentary because the old members have all stepped down at the time and the current members weren't around yet. Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star is the fourth game in the Kirby Dream Collection. Game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Commentary was done by GoldGleeGamer1 and Sinisterkun during Parts 3-9. Sinisterkun originally appeared in the first two parts as well but due to the fact that his voice was not picked up on Bandicam, GoldGleeGamer1 re-recorded the commentary for both parts solo. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby's Dream Land 3 is the fifth game in the Kirby Dream Collection. Game was recorded by GoldGleeGamer1. Commentary was done by the following: Part 1: GoldGleeGamer1~Sinisterkun Part 2-5: GoldGleeGamer1~CaptainTurbo Part 6-7: GoldGleeGamer1~Sinisterkun~GunarmDyne Part 8-9: GoldGleeGamer1~GunarmDyne Part 10-11: GoldGleeGamer1~Sinisterkun~GunarmDyne Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby 64 is the sixth and final game in the Kirby Dream Collection Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is the first game in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World series. Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels (aka the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2) is the second game in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World series. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2 is the third game in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World series. (coming soon) Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3 is the fourth game in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World series. (coming soon) Super Mario World Super Mario World is the fifth and final game in the Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World. This is also a re-do of an LP that was started by CosmicMetaKnight, but was never finished. (coming soon)